Providing for modulation of the temperature and partial pressure of water vapor in the vicinity of a person supported by a person support apparatus is an ongoing challenge. While several systems exist for providing air flow to enable modulation of temperature and partial pressure in the vicinity of a person supported by a person support apparatus, caregivers would appreciate continued development in this area.